Stood up
by Fangirly2349
Summary: "That asshole didn't want to date someone stronger than him." Leanne leaves for a date but ends up stood up. When she gets home the only one there is Zephyr. Can the boy with little emotion help the pissed off girl? Rated T for minor swearing


Leanne slammed the door loudly behind her. She took off her coat and threw it on the couch angrily. Thankfully Vashyron wasn't home or he would have had a cow for throwing something at him. At that moment, the blonde woman wasn't in the best mood and knew that if anyone tried talking to her at the moment, she would freak out and probably say things she didn't mean. Though, all she really cared about at that moment was going and curling up in her bed.

Before Leanne could reach her room, she heard the familiar thump of someone hitting the ground. Zephyr had heard her.

"What's with the slamming? Everything okay?" Zephyr asked. The lack of emotion in his voice just made Leanne angrier than she already was. She didn't know why but the blonde teenager's lack of ... well anything seemed to tick her off. After living with him for a long time now – with Vashyron of course – she had gotten used to his lack of... anything.

"Nothing! Everything in this messed up world is okay!" Leanne yelled. She quickly entered her room and slammed the door closed. At first she tried locking it but then remembered that Vashyron had broken it off the week prior. Groaning, Leanne left the door. The blonde woman went over to her bed and flopped onto it.

After a few minutes, Leanne instantly felt bad for yelling at the younger man. It was wrong of her to take her pent up fury on the boy. She slowly got up from her bed and walked over to her door. As slowly as she could – dreading what might happen next – the blonde was met with the worried expression of Zephyr. All of her bad feelings doubled just seeing his adorably worried face.

Biting the inside of her cheek, the blonde woman opened her door wider so the teenager could enter. Without saying a word, Zephyr walked in and sat in the empty chair. Leanne felt awkward standing so she sat on her bed.

Neither of the two said anything. Zephyr stared at the wall across from him but kept looking at the clearly upset woman every few seconds. Leanne on the other hand would look at everything before staring at the boy and then back to anything she could see. They both didn't want to be the first to speak. The blonde male was worried that he might set the blonde woman off again and the blonde woman just didn't know what to say to the blonde male.

Finally, after sometime, Leanne said, "I was stood up." Zephyr instantly turned to face the blonde woman. Her attention was on her hands that were tightly clasped together. "You remember how I had that date tonight. Well when I got to the restaurant he wasn't there. I waited for an hour and a half before one of his friends showed up. He told me that my 'date' wasn't coming. When I asked why, he said it was because I was a hunter. That asshole didn't want to date someone stronger than him. So I told the dude to give him something for me. The friend asked what and... I umm... punched him straight in the nose."

Zephyr cracked a small smile at the end of her story even though he should have felt bad. He just knew that every person there was probably shocked to see someone as beautiful as Leanne punch a guy for simply being the one to bring the message. Though, the blonde male knew that the woman had a dark side to her and could punch really well. The guy should have been lucky that she hadn't brought out her gun.

"Leanne... I don't really know what to say. Vashyron's better at dealing with all this breakup shit so I'm sorry if I say or do something that pisses you off," Zephyr told the blonde. "What I do know is that jerk doesn't know anything if he's going to stand up someone like you. In the messed up world, he should be lucky to even speak with you." Leanne looked up from her hands to smile at the younger man. He was doing pretty well for someone who didn't know what to say.

"Thanks. That means so much. Especially coming from the guy who just told me that he didn't know what to say," Leanne giggled, earning a lopsided grin from the blonde boy.

"But, I bet it was probably hysterical seeing all those stuck up rich people watching you punch that guy. Vashyron would have congratulated you," Zephyr said. Leanne laughed more and gave the boy a slap on the arm. Zephyr was even starting to crack up. Just being able to cheer up the girl who had saved him countless of times was enough for him.

The two of them stopped laughing and just stared at each other. Slowly without either of the other knowing, they began to inch closer to the other. Leanne couldn't even remember why she had been so upset that that moron had stood her up. Zephyr's crystal blue eyes were hypnotizing, so much so that she couldn't take her eyes off them. That is until his eyes slowly closed. A second after she realised his eyes were closed, her eyes were also shut.

It felt like an eternity for both of them as they inched their faces closer and closer to the other. Then, Zephyr's lips were on Leanne's soft ones. Both felt like time could stop right there. The feeling that came from having the person that they had secretly desired kiss them was more amazing than they thought. For one, Zephyr finally felt wanted in his life. Leanne on the other hand felt as if she could die and live like what had happened when she had met the boy she was now kissing.

Zephyr somehow managed to get Leanne off her bed and into his lap because his arms were now tightly wrapped around her waist and her arms were around his neck. He could feel Leanne's calloused hands in his hair. The way he felt when she ran her fingers through his blonde hair almost made him moan in bliss.

While Leanne was threading her fingers through the mess of blonde hair that belonged to Zephyr, the teenage boy started drawing circles on her back. The blonde woman couldn't stop the smile that crossed her lips as she made out with the blonde male.

Although, because of Leanne not having a lock on her door, Vashyron walked right in on the two. Before the two noticed the older man in the room, the blonde older man laughed loudly. The loud laugh caused Leanne to freak out and jump right off Zephyr and onto her bed. The extremely red couple stared blankly at the laughing man.

"Man I knew something was going on with you two!" Vashyron managed to say when his laughter had died down. "Maybe leaving Zephyr alone to deal with Leanne after dates isn't that bad. I guess I'll need to get a lock on your door again Leanne? Can't have me walking in on you two again." The now official couple looked at each other before looking back at the older man. Neither one had the embarrassed look on their face like a few moments ago. Now the look of a murderer was on both of their faces.

Vashyron took note of the faces and bolted. Leanne was hot on his heels while Zephyr took a different route to cut him off. Though, the blonde teenager couldn't help but be thankful that the blonde woman's date hadn't gone through. Whether it was because of Vashyron or just by dumb luck, the boy was still happy. But that wasn't going to stop him from almost murdering the man for walking in on him and Leanne.


End file.
